wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Yimo
If there is anything that people should know about Gnomes, is to never underestimate them. Though physically frail compared to most races, Gnomes have easily compensated for this weakness with ingenious engineering and well thought intellectual pursuits. Yimo was one of the few Gnomes who had little interest in Engineering, rather he became an accomplished mage in Dalaran. During the second war, Yimo was named Master, by Grand Magus Antonidas. Master Yimo saw many battles at the front lines during the Second war against the Horde. Career in Dalaran During the intermediate period, Yimo grew to understand the Orcs better. He agreed with Antonidas and noticed a significant change in Orcish behavior while they were in the internment camps. Yimo and many in the Kirin Tor knew that these Orcs were no longer a threat but integrating them into society would be difficult, and returning them to Draenor would result in them becoming a threat once again. It was not long after that, that a young Orc named Thrall freed many of his kin from the internment camps and escaped across the sea to Kalimdor. Yimo watched quietly as he was sent to keep an eye on the Orcs, and encountered many new races such as the Night Elves and Tauren. When the wrath of the Scourge came and destroyed Dalaran, Master Yimo was far from the Eastern Kingdoms. After Archimonde was defeated at Mount Hyjal by a combined Horde and Alliance force allied with the Druids, Master Yimo returned to the ruins of Dalaran. There, me met up with a group of Blood Elves who were returning to their capital of Silvermoon. Master Yimo was astounded to find that they had already begun reconstruction of the city. Master Yimo was also somewhat astounded that the Blood Elves had resorted to siphoning the demonic energies of demons, captured by their forces to empower them and sending much of that energy into the former Sunwell. Early career in Silvermoon City Seeing that the Blood Elves had managed for a time to find a supplemental energy source, Master Yimo assisted in the reconstruction of Silvermoon. When news of the Prince returned from Outland, had turned traitor against his own people, siding with the Burning Legion, and a new young Emperor had seized the throne of Silvermoon and declared a war to unify the Blood Elven lands, Master Yimo’s knowledge of the arcane arts became vital. Master Yimo was responsible for training the new legions of Arcanists that would protect the newly declared Silvermoon Empire. The Emperor made Master Yimo one of his advisors, giving the little Gnome considerable influence, politically and militarily. Master Yimo was dispatched by the Emperor also to monitor the movements of the Lich King and his Scourge in Northrend. By now Master Yimo had also found out that the Kirin Tor had moved Dalaran to Crystalsong Forest. He felt a new loyalty to the Empire but still had respect for the Kirin Tor. Master Yimo was made Grand Master and a temporary Ambassador to the Kirin Tor while he worked to spy on the Scourge. After the Emperor managed to use his influence and maneuver Archmage Aethas Sunreaver into becoming one of The Six, he recalled Grand Master Yimo back to the Silvermoon Empire. The Grand Master was made a member of the Imperial Advisory Council, also known simply as the Imperial Advisors who had the first order of precedence to speak and meet to the Emperor even ahead of the High Councilors. Later when the Emperor abolished the position of Imperial Advisor and replaced them with Chancellors, Grand Master Yimo was made a Chancellor along with other high ranking members of the Empire. However when one traitor turned on the Emperor, the Emperor reinstituted the position of Imperial Advisor, making Grand Master Yimo one of them. Since then Grand Master Yimo has since become the most powerful gnome in the entire world, if not more one world. When the Emperor abdicated the throne Yimo was still of considerable influence as well. His position as former Prime Minister made him important to the continuing reigns as source of information. However after the failing reigns of two previous emperors, and Emperor Jarethan's return, Yimo was remade the rank of Grand Master and Prime Minister with Grand Regent Eldarion. Yimo was also given as chief representative of the Empire to the Kirin Tor, and also provided the Kirin Tor with a permanent ambassador from the Empire. Imperial Legacy For a little gnome, Grand Master Yimo has considerable influence over the runnings of the Empire and beyond. Some wonder how a Gnome became one of the closest advisors to the Emperor, but the fact remains that Yimo didn't use any type of enchantments or brown nosing to get to his level of influence. Yimo is a person of considerable influence because people trust his advise, most importantly the Emperor. Yimo is one of great compassion and understanding, but also a firm believer in the consolidation and protection of the Empire. He believes that the world would due well to submit to Imperial Rule. The greatest asset that Yimo had over other advisors, was his decisiveness when it came to decisions. He made practical and pragmatic choices when it came to policies and he was not one to advise the Emperor on matters that truly were not worth the Emperor's time. Yimo also was one who planned out carefully how to carry out plans and make them successful, and never afraid to retreat if the task was too difficult to achieve. Above all, Yimo is a symbol to most of Gnome kind that there is great hope for their own people under the protection of the Empire. It is likely that soon, the Empire will lauch a full out expedition to reclaim Gnomeregan for the Gnome people. The Emperor has stated on numerous occasions his great sympathy for the little folk and that their brilliance in the arcane works and mechanical fields is never to be underestimated. The Return of the Prime Minister Yimo's return with the title of Prime Minister after a number of ineffective emperors, was key. Under the reign of Emperor Jarethan II, Yimo's authority had expanded beyond the original mandate of Prime Minister. He also became the de facto Commander and Chief of all the Empire's armed forces, and the master of all the Orders of the Empire. No Order could embark on any expedition without his say so, and he had almost undisputed rule of the Imperial Government. Yimo's centralized control was also assisted by many powerful bureaucrats such as Shakrenaar who would eventually succeed the little Prime Minister. Yimo's career also expanded into the diplomatic field, being a cunning and masterful diplomat. Often using the traits that were popular views on Gnomes, Yimo would often present himself as a geninuinely kind and inquisitive leader. While visiting foreign lands, Yimo always made sure that he inconvenienced his hosts as little as possible. When he had state visitors within the Imperial Capital, he made sure they were treated to the most lavish accommodations and made sure they remembered their stay. Yimo also had the largest army that the Empire ever had seen. Consisting of not only Blood Elves, but masses of all the major races, they were all encouraged to integrate with each other and share their tactical skills. Yimo hosted many cultural festivals within the imperial capital encouraging an understanding and common cause for imperial troops, encouraging cooperation amongst them. The combined efforts of multiple races working together was seen clearly in the Empire's new usage of war machines combined with magical arcanists and the first national air force. However, despite this very clear military might, Yimo was not one to use force as a primary method of power projection for the Empire. The image of power was just as powerful as power itself. Emperor Emperor Jarethan II retired after a long prosperous career, largely in part due to the successful premiership of Yimo. Emperor Jarethan II continued to rule for another 50 years of successful leadership, expanding the Empire's wealth and creating two new great cities fo the Empire's most honored citizens. He retired from the throne, and the Imperial Crown was passed to none other than Yimo himself. As the first true designated Gnome successor to the Imperial Throne, Yimo would have a long and illustrious history as Emperor. The Cataclysm During the tenure of Emperor Yimo, the fury of the great dragonn Deathwing ravaged the lands, the great Firelord Ragnaros prepared to burn Mount Hyjal to the ground and the dwarves were on the edge of an internal civil war. The leadership of the Horde had changed from the wise and respected Thrall, to the more savage warlord, Garrosh Hellscream. The face of Azeroth literally changed, and the Empire was faced with new opposition. The first duty of the Emperor was to streamline the army. The ranks had become bloated with reserves and additional recruits during the reign of the previous Emperor, Jarethan II. The new Emperor began first by streamlining the bureaucracy making it more efficient, thus cutting costs to the government's running. He would divert those funds to massive civil projects such as improvement of roads and building additional homes for citizens. A great deal of this funding also went to aiding the Horde. Ironically during this period of time, aide to the Gnomes was cut down significantly through the rising tension between the Alliance and Horde. The Empire had to maintain a delicate balance between the two forces not to interfere too much. As a neutral power, the Empire worked well with the neutral forces such as the Kirin Tor, and Argent Crusade, and the Sha'tar to cooperate together. The Emperor called a historical summit in Silvermoon city between the Kirin Tor, Ebon Blade, Argent Crusade, Sha'tar and the Cenarion Circle to discuss possibilities of a greater alliance between them. These negocations would take almost a year to complete before they signed the Yimoan Imperial Declaration, which stated that the Empire would remain a neutral force, much like the Kirin Tor, Argent Crusade, Sha'tar and Cenarion Circle. The Worgen The Forsaken, in an attempt to reassert their power, were launching attack against the Isolationist Worgen of Gilneas. Though the Emperor was receptive to assisting the Worgen, they were stuck in a difficult task of opposing the strongest allies to the Blood Elves, the Forsaken. The tricky political maneuverings of the Empire's diplomats was to maintain strong neutrality but at the same time providing assistance to both sides. The Emperor attempted in many ways to make it more benefiticial for the Worgen and the Forsaken to abandon hostilities but this was not going to work well. Eventually the Empire's efforts were futile as the Banshee Queen continued her attacks on the Worgen, and the Alliance continued to boost assistance to the Worgen. Internal reforms Emperor Yimo would bring forth many reforms, such as incremental taxes for the rich, and give significant benefits help schools and hospitals. He was also a well known patron, supporting artforms of various cultures. Emperor Yimo was also a well known scholar writing entire volumes on political intrigue during his time as Emperor. During his tenure, he expanded the new capital to accommodate multi-racial quarters and areas giving people that feeling of home away from home. He also expanded the Sky Palace to include an Opera House, and large art gallery. Emperor Yimo also called a tradition of summoning a parliament every month, thus also keeping the high ranking nobility within his circle. He was also notable as the one who did not appoint any Imperial Advisors, but he kept the standing number as it was during the reign of his predecessor. As the leader of the Imperial Church, Yimo also appointed the creation of the Cardinalate. Like its previous incarnation the Cardinalte was responsible for the election of the Altus Sanctus , the second leader of the Imperial Church who oversees the majority of the day to day runnings of the Imperial Church. One of his appointments to the Cardinalate was the former Prime Minister, Shakrenaar. Though Emperor Yimo did not appoint any Imperial Advisors, under his leadership the power and influence of the Gnomish Imperial Masters grew significantly. New Masters were given very prestigious appointments, provided they had the intellect and qualifications to perform them. It was also known that despite the prestige of the Imperial Masters, they were ultimately held responsible for their actions. Eventually the Emperor would begin to designate more and more responsibilities to the Altus Sanctus who emerged not only as a spiritual leader but also as a political equal to the Prime Minister of the Empire, which at that time was also handled by the Emperor himself. The Cardinalate held an election for the first Altus Sanctus, which became Lord Shakrenaar. Eventually Shakrenaar would be the most obvious and loyal imperial official to succeed Yimo as Emperor, which he did. Legacy Yimo is one of the few, that has gained access to the extreme powers of Cosmic Armor. He was also present since the foundations of the Empire and the Silvermoon Empire. He has one of the longest and most illustrious histories of any leader in the Empire, due to his masterful maneuvering through political circles. Yimo consolidated the Empire's territorial holdings and was responsible for many of their greatest triumphs. He was also the founder of the Imperial Masters and many other institutions that the Empire would later rely on such as the Parliament of the Empire. During the reign of other more passive Emperors such as Emperor Jarethan II, Yimo was de facto leader of the Empire and thus held just as much influence as the Emperor himself. It was his activeness that saw little need for the position of Co-Emperor and thus the position was virtually abandoned, though not dissolved. One of his most enduring legacies is that of the Imperial Masters. The Gnomish Cadre of advisors to the Emperor would remain a tradition and staple of Imperial Authority. The sight of a group of influential little Gnomes in the palaces of the Empire would be a common sight for many high officials, knowing that the little advisors would be maintaining loyalty to the Emperor. Later Life Yimo would be granted the title of Grand Master for the remainder of his life, and a generous pension by not one but five Emperors making him very wealthy. He would later go on to journey the world, seeking to help his Gnomish people return to their home of Gnomeregan. Yimo would leave his order of Imperial Masters in the capable hands of Grand Master Kobili which would create other formidable leader such as Kazo and Kazmo. He would give up his elaborate white and gold robes for simple brown ones taking with him only the single staff, the Wingless God with him to Gnomeregan. Category:Silvermoon_Empire_Characters Category:Silvermoon_Empire Category:Gnomes Category:Imperial_Advisors Category:Kirin_Tor Category:The Empire Category:Grand Masters Category:Imperial Masters